Cuff or Be Cuffed
by writerella
Summary: A couple of rought nights with Flack followed by a bit more plot lol ...Don't like Smut or Not Older, Don't read b/c I'm bring'n out the Kinky version of Detective Flack/Ava Messer lol...Previously a one-shot...
1. On the Kitchen Floor

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own the other person…

A/N: This is what happens when people get bored…you write smut lol serisouly though…The intended OC in this is Ava Messer…FYI…I figured they're both cops, let'em have some fun lol…Review!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The only light in his entire apartment was the dim light that reflected from the streets. He stood across from her in only a pair of his work trousers, long hair tousled after a long day's work. A look of fury came across her face, her chest rapidly expanding through her button up long sleeve shirt.

He made his way over to her and grabbed her upper arms firmly as he roughly pushed her up against the refrigerator of his darkened kitchen. He kept his lower body tight to hers as she took in a sharp intake of breath at the contact, his bare chest pressed against her. His eyes connected with hers both darkening with lust.

His grip was a firm reminder to her who was in control. They both stood there breathing heavily as his lips teasingly grazed along her neck. She moaned at the contact. She wanted to touch him. She needed to touch him. But his grip was too strong, so she tried her damndest to get out of his grip. He tightened his hands as she let out a groan of defeat. He moved his lips to her ear.

"You're mine…" he said deeply, almost threateningly,. She knew he would stop it she said so but there was no way in hell she was going to say 'stop'. This moment was all about control. They both knew it. After a long day, Don needed some way to regain control in his life and she just needed a way to let someone take the lead for once.

He held her hands in place above her head with one of his hands to grab his cuffs from the back of his belt. She broke from his grip to make a dash to the bedroom but he grabbed her arm and forced her back against the refrigerator with her back facing him and her arms behind her back. She groaned at the sweet roughness as his foot kicked more space between her feet. She could feel his cock hard against her through their pants. He cuffed her hands, lifting them above her head with his right hand. He used his left hand to grab her ponytail, pulling her ear back to his lips.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he hissed. She whimpered. Letting go of her hair, he kept her in place but switched the position on her cuffs, moving them from above her to behind her. He roughly turned her to face him, crashing his lips to her as his hands tightened her body to his. He devoured her lips not finding the slightest resistance from her. Keeping his firm stance, Don lowered his hands to her shirt, ripping the shirt apart, leaving buttons to fly across the floor. She gasped in surprise. His lips teased her breasts through her bra, leaving her whimpering for him to let her out of the cuffs. He ignored her, his lips moving lower to her stomach.

_I can't take it anymore._ With her hands behind her back, she reached into her back pocket for her secret handcuff key and quietly removed the cuffs as his grip lay on her waist.

She pushed him down to the ground with force straddling him quickly and cuffing his hands around the base of the kitchen island. A mixed look of shock and lust filled his eyes.

"Let me up." He said firmly. She smiled seductively, maneuvering her body so their chest and pelvises were touching.

"No." she said, darkly. "You've teased me enough…It's my turn." His chest began to rise and lower faster. She moved off him, turning away from his gaze, slowly removing her jeans, leaving her in a lace bra and matching panties. Don looked at her darkly and struggled with the cuffs. She could hear the clinging of metal on metal and turned back to face him with a mischievous look on her face. He maneuvered onto his side, trying to find a way to get out of the cuffs and stopped when he saw her move to lie on the floor just a few feet away from him.

He watched as she slowly moved her hands up and down her body before removing her bra and throwing it in his direction. She moved her hands lower underneath her panties and stopped, smiled at him, and bit her lip shyly.

"What're you waiting for, Donnie?" she giggled, as he struggled, his wrists bruising. She slowly removed her panties, and parted her legs for him to see what she was about to do.

Her hands moved down her body as the moonlight reflected off the juices that seeped from her. Teasing her clit, she moaned and looked at him to see the helpless look on his face. He wanted her. Bad. She vigorously rubbed herself until she screamed out in ecstasy. Pausing to catch her breath, she sat up to see him painfully struggling, .

She moved between his legs, making him lay in his back, as she placed her hands on both sides of his waist. She kissed his stomach and around the waistband of his trousers before slowly removing the belt and zipper. She pulled down his pants to his ankles, trapping them in place, and began to tease him through his boxers.

Her lips worked around the tip of his hard cock as profanities erupted from his lips. She giggled, the vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Moving his hips upward she slipped his boxers down to his ankles and made her way back up to him, kissing his thighs as she went.

"This what you want, Donnie?...huh?" she said, slightly nibbling at his thigh. He moan loudly. "No?...This?" She moved her lips to him, licking the pre-cum from his rock hard cock. His hips attempted to jerk off the floor but was stopped by her strong grip. "Fuck!" he yelled. She smiled, teasing him little by little before taking him fully into her mouth. His head thrashed side to side and she suddenly stopped. He let out a disappointed groan.

She kissed up his chest, rubbing herself against him. The wetness was driving him nuts as he attempted to drive himself into her. Suddenly, she forcefully took him in, crying out because of his size. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly began to move her hips. Both letting out sounds of passion.

"Get me outta these fucking cuffs, Now…." He said, teeth gritted. She kissed him on the lips chastely and reached over to her jeans for the key. Climbing back atop him, she removed the cuffs. He flung them across the floor and threw her underneath him, pinning her hands on both sides of her head. He entered her with a strong thrust, both adjusting back into the feeling. Soon, he built up speed, thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could.

She whipped her head side to side, her pleasurous cries filled the apartment as he looked down at her, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. Soon they both found themselves crying out powerfully saying each other's name. He collapsed on top of her, releasing his grip on her hands.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him in place before he could slip out of her.

A shrill cell phone ring disrupted their passion and both let out a discontented groan. He slipped out of her, lovingly kissing her on the lips before reaching down to his belt for his phone.

"Flack." He said as he moved back up to her, kissing her along the way. She amusingly watched him as he continued to listen on the phone.

"A'right. Bye." He closed his phone and kissed her on the lips, slowly exploring her.

"You have to go...," she said disappointingly, referring to the phone call. He smiled.

"Nope…Just got off work tomorrow…" He smiled deviously."You know what that means?..."

"I think I can just about imagine what you have in mind…" she smiled mischievously.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N: Review!


	2. Naughty Little Cop

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…**

**A/N: Thanks for the responses!!! I wasn't expecting much but I'm grateful for them all lol…:-). All plotlines from Bleeding Blue don't apply to this story! Just smut… FYI Just wanted to try something different… :) **

**A/N 2:OH! By the way…this is NOT intended to be copied by anybody's hot alley scene idea (you know who you are…. lol) since there's no way in hell I can write as good lol I just couldn't think of anywhere else that's quiet and dark and a easy accessible place hehehe If it bothers…let me know!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two nights after Flack brought out the cuffs, she couldn't take her mind off him. The fight that had escalated had brought out something they both secretly wanted but were both afraid of. They'd agreed to keep things quiet since neither wanted to be the main focus of squadroom gossip since cop-on-cop action tends to be the number one piece of information that spreads the quickest regardless of being in different stations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One night out with the girls turned into one night being questioned by the cops outside of one of their favorite bars. Her friend was celebrating one last night of bachelorette-hood with a group of six close friends who decided it would be fun to dress up in the sexy version of their daily occupations since it was Halloween anyways. Included in the costumes were a doctor, nurse, two sailors, a maid, and two cops.

Ava was decked out in a black, gartered pleated skirt with a 'utility belt', a shrug underwired bra top, and the typical police cap and fingerless gloves. She sat next to her best friend who wore a naughty sheriff costume.

The night had been going perfectly…until some guys obnoxiously interrupted their fun. He took one look at her 6 inch heels and fishnet stalking before arrogantly commenting to his friends that he was gonna 'get with that'.

Ava saw him from her peripheral vision, sighing in annoyance. _Alright…let's see what cheesy ass lines he has for me._ Her friends looked at her bemused, sipping their drinks as he drew closer to her, putting on hand on the table.

"Hey baby…how'd you like to ride eight inches of heaven?..." he said confidently. Her friends grinned widely, looking at her with wide eyes. Ava smiled sweetly.

"Thanks sweetie,…but I got a bigger one at home." She winked at him as her friends burst out in a roaring laughter, slightly choking on their drinks. Shocked at her reply, he walked back to his table and received much harassment from his friends.

What shocked her more was that the prick actually came back to hassle her and her friends. The son of a bitch actually grabbed her arm…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end result was him being on the wrong end of a beat down and someone calling the cops.

Flack drove up in his squad car, turning off the lights before stepping out and taking in the sight before him. _Only on Halloween…_

There were three other cop cars at the scene for crowd control as well as to handle the incident. A group of girls were lined up on the sidewalk, facing the opposite direction, behind another girl dress in a sexy cop uniform, who looked like she was reaming the young uniform a new one. The rookie looked to his amused training officer in fear, hoping that he'd help. He simply smiled in return. Flack shook his head when he recognized the voice.

"What the hell's going on here?" he said firmly, getting their attention. Ava froze at his voice as the other girls looked back at him. Flack walked to Ava and the rookies side. Flack nodded for him to leave and the helpless rookie scurried back to the squad car. He dangerously looked her up and down.

"You must get off on scaring the new kids senseless…" he said, amused. She smiled innocently.

"I didn't scare him _that_ bad…"

"Yeah right…poor kid probably needs to change his underwear…" She laughed. Flack turned away to talk to the other officers involved, leaving Ava and her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava watched as one of the uni's cuffed the S.O.B. that started the fight and hauled his ass away in a squad car. Flack returned to the group of girls.

"You ladies are free to go…" they began to disburse to go back in to the bar until Flack grabbed Ava's arm. "not you…" Her friends looked back to her in confusion.

"It's alright guys…I'll see you later." Ava encouraged. They nodded and went back to the party. Ava was about to ask him what was going on when she felt cold metal on her wrists that held her hands behind her. She took a breath in and whipped her head around to meet his mischievous grin.

"Ma'am…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning…" he whispered. She returned his hard stare. He opened the back door to his squad car, letting her in carefully before closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He drove in silence before pulling into darkened alley. A faint neon blue light brought out a slight amount of visual capability. Flack cut the ignition and stepped out of the car. Closing the door, he made his way around the front and over to the backseat passenger side of the vehicle. He let her out and moved them in front of the car.

"This doesn't look like the station, Detective Flack…" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"That doesn't exactly look like a department issued uniform, Officer Messer…" he drew near to her, they were only a couple of inches apart. She smiled

"So what now…you gonna punish me for not following protocol, detective. I never figured you the type of guy to pull suspects off into an alley to perform….'favors'." His eyes darkened and moved closer to her so that their chests were touching. She smiled mischievously. "then again…we could settle a long-time curiosity that I've had about you for some time now…" she said seductively, kissing his neck as he drew in a breath from the contact.

"What curiosity would that be?..." he stuttered. Her lips moved to his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.

"…what you taste like" she whispered, gently rubbing her thigh into his groin. His hands flew to her hair, forcing her into a lust-filled kiss as the other hand went to her ass to pull her into his hardness. She moaned in pure bliss as he gently squeezed her butt. Breathless from the kiss, his lips moved to her neck, gently sucking and biting her most sensitive spot. His intoxicating sent filled her nostrils, fueling her lust.

"Donnie, please."

"Please what…" he encouraged.

"Uncuff me…" she said desperately. He chuckled against her neck before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I don't think so…if you're gonna dress like slutty little cop, I'm gonna treat you like one." She whimpered as he spun her around to face the front hood of the car, her back to him. His right hand kept a steady grip on her hip while his left caressed her up from her stomach to her neck. He gently urged her head back to him, bringing her ear to his lips.

"Consider this payback for before." He whispered darkly, referring to the teasing that she unleashed on him.

He kicked her feet apart in the search stance and gently forced her to hunch onto the hood of the car. He stood confidently behind her, caressing her hips. Her breath quickened as she felt his hands circle around the front of her thigh and closer to where she wanted them the most. He noticed her breathing and smiled, content with her reaction.

He moved his left hand to her abdomen and the other up to cup her breast, gently biting on the nape of her neck. She dug her hips back into him, leading him on to what she wanted. He laughed and drew back as she let out a dissatisfied groan. He could see her wrist bruising from the cuffs and let up a little bit.

"I'll uncuff you...but keep your damn hands on the hood...or I'll put them back on you." She obeyed him and used her hands to brace herself.

He pulled at her skirt, lifting it higher. Underneath, she adventurously wore a black laced g-string that he tugged it out of the way. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh up to her mound, which was already wet and ready for him. She whimpered loud as his fingers teased her clit roughly and suddenly stopped just as she was about to orgasm.

"What the fuck, Don!" she whispered harshly, needing more of him. She felt one of his hands leave her to undo his pants before he thrusted hard into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure as he groaned at the tightness. He put one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip as he drove into her. He could feel her tighten her kegel muscles, increasing her grip on him. He groaned loudly and moved the hand that was on her hip to her clit.

She cried out, cuming with a powerful force. With one last thrust, he groaned loudly and caught his weight before he could collapse on top of her. They both stayed there breathlessly.

Flack moved up and gently fixed his pants and her panties before letting her up. She turned around as he placed a delectable kiss on her lips which she returned lovingly. He held her by the hips and placed his forehead on hers.

"I get off work in two hours…we'll settle your little curiosity then." He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Review!


	3. Dance the Night Away

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…

A/N: A little less smutty in this one…but a fun idea nonetheless…Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby take a seat  
Eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, Courtesy of me  
Baby let's go!  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather

Heels 6-inch  
Makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch  
Unless you want to lose your innocence

Can't take it no more  
I got to have more tonight  
This feelings so strong  
I'm putting you on tonight

~Leather and Lace~

-Britney Spears

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don had to admit that being with Ava was something he'd never experience with anyone else…both physically and emotionally. They both were very perceptive to each other, often sensing what the other was thinking, plus they had an unbelievable connection in and out of the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He worked diligently at his desk and noticed Scagnetti out of the corner of his eye walking towards him.

"Hey Flack…" Scagnetti called, stopping at the chair next to his desk and sitting down. He noticed Flack's hurried pace.

"Yeah…" Don said, looking up.

"You do realize there's not a chance in hell that the guys are gonna let you outta this one, right?…" Scagnetti said, referring to their group of cop friends who planned on taking him to a strip club to celebrate his birthday. "So tryin' to hurry up and finish your case load to sneak out before they get back here about as pointless as a hooker with panties…" Flack shook his head as he continued to write.

"Yeah, I figured…" he said and took the paper he was writing on and put it into one of the files on his desk.

A group of about eight guys came into bantering into the squadroom casually discussing some of their memories as rookies, until they made it over to Flack's desk.

"A'right Flack…you can come willingly or we can take drastic measures…." Jack O'Brien stated jokingly. The guys laughed as Flack stood up from his chair.

"Fine. Fine…let's get the hell outta here…" Flack gave in, cleaned up his desk, and followed the guys out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He honestly didn't want to go because he had all the entertainment he needed at home…pole included. But he sure as hell wasn't about to tell anybody that.

It, needless to say, shocked the hell outta him when he'd walked into her apartment the same night of the alley incident to find her in her living room, clad only in a tight camisole and a lace thong, moving to the music on what he'd assumed was a removable pole.

His initial surprise wore off and she seductively sauntered over to him. She laughed when he'd asked her to dance for him and replied that she would never dance for anyone, ever. Regardless, he'd never in his life been so turned on by something like that and they quickly made their way to the bedroom. He'd seen plenty of girls dance…but not like that. Not her. She didn't seem like the type.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being badgered by his buddies, he couldn't find a good enough reason to get out of going to the club without hinting that he was with someone. That would've led to questions which neither him nor Ava wanted to face just yet.

So, out of guilt, he told her about the guys' ploy. She smiled at the thought that Detective Donald Flack, Jr. asking permission. A hesitant look filled his face as he insisted that he didn't have to go and that he could just tell the guys he wasn't feeling well. She'd stopped him and gave him a sweet smile. She didn't have a problem with it. After all, she was the one that he'd be coming back to at the end of the night anyways. The next thing surprised the hell out of him. She kissed his cheek and told him to have fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large group of guys had been thoroughly enjoying the dimly lit club, drinking and observing the voluptuous women display their moves to the men who anxiously awaited more. The club had a themed 'Masquerade Night' complete with costumed waitresses and masked dancers. Their conversation had changed to the female cops that they would like a 'crack' at. The majority had brought up Ava as Flack felt himself tense up at the mention of his girl. Danny quickly put it to rest.

Don had been sitting at a one of the tables near the stage next to Danny and Adam, drinking casually from his beer relaxing into the armrest.

The girl on stage had the attention of most of the group as they stuffed money in her panties. She crawled into her floor routine as another salacious looking young woman made her way from backstage and to the other woman.

The blonde haired dancer who was on the floor smiled up at the masked woman. She was wearing a shiny liquid black bikini with string ties on both sides of her hips along with a black mask that only covered her eyes.

Lowering herself to the floor, she seductively crawled her from the blonde's feet to her face, the blonde caressing her body as she moved up. The men's shouted in excitement, not realizing what was about to happen next.

Two waitresses made their way to the table on either side of Flack, both Danny and Adam looked at him in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Complements of the next performer…" She whispered seductively so only he could hear. Both girls grabbed one of his hands and cuffed it to the chair. Danny nearly spit out his beer as Adam just stared in shock.

Just as it hit Don who it was and looked up, meeting the performers determined gaze, in shock. _No way. She wouldn't dance in front of a group of cops much less her brother…would she?_ A menacing smile curved on her lips as she turned to the blonde and lowered her lips to hers. He just about lost it when he saw their dueling tongues. The shouts grew louder as dollar bills flew onstage. The song ended as 'Lace and Leather' from Britney Spears came over the speakers.

The blonde snuck out from underneath giving her one last kiss for the crowd's sake. Ava made her way from the floor to the pole where she satisfied the lust induced crowd. Don's thoughts were on full load. His girlfriend was dancing for his friends…and her brother…and he was the only one who knew it. And she was doing it for him.

Flack watched on as his girlfriend stretched her body in ways he never thought possible. Her hips swayed to the music, confident in every move she made. Finishing the song, she blew a kiss to the crowd and edged herself off the side of the stage over to Don, the groups eyes following her. She circled around his chair, trailing a fingertip along his chest as he sat helplessly in his chair. Finally, she straddled his lap staring him intently in the eyes, brown eyes on blue. The guys stifled laughs and comments about how lucky he was as she moved her lips to his ear.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She whispered and kissed his temple.

"You're fucking unbelievable…" he whispered in awe. Smiling, she reached into her panties and pulled out a handcuff key._ Holy fuck…_ His breathing grew deeper as she trailed the key down his chest and to his stomach. Inching her face closer to his so her nose was alongside his, she whispered.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get home…" She gently kissed his lips, uncuffed him and walked backstage. Flack let out the breath that he was holding and told them he was gonna take off for the night. The guys erupted in laughter and shook their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry! No 'sex' in this one lol Don't forget to review! Thanks so far you guys!


	4. Chocolate and Interruptions

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY**

**A/N: Sorry guys…no cuffs in this one…maybe in the future? I did add a little bit of a plot in this one lol Let me know what you think! The amount of review for this story floored me so I shall continue...more thoughts of dirtiness with that man will now flood into my sick little brain lol :-) Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**P.S. Thanks for the Nominations in the CSI:NY FanFiction Awards! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A disheveled Don made the hasty journey back to his apartment; still slightly buzzing from both the alcohol and his girl's little show. That was by far the most amazing thing any girl had done for him.

Stopping just outside the door to his apartment, he laughed at the fact that most of the guys in his group had a big thing for Ava, and they didn't even realize it was her all along…not even her own brother. _I am one lucky son of a bitch._ He smirked while unlocking the door and stepped into the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he took in the soft light from the candles that lit the kitchen and living room.

He slowly walked towards the light sounds coming from the kitchen to find Ava in heels and a short black silk robe that showed off her long silky legs. She worked with her back to him, separating the delicate strawberries and other fruits in a dish opposite of the chocolate.

Sensing he was behind her, she smiled and turned around to face a determined looking Flack. Drifting towards her, he made a move to grab the loose tie that held her robe closed. She quickly grabbed his wrist and smiled at him slyly. He closed the distance to her by pressing his lips to her ear.

"But I want my present…" he said, dangerously close to saying 'fuck this little game' and screwing her on the kitchen floor. But he didn't, because he knew she'd make it worth his while.

"Then you're gonna have to work a little bit to get it." He gently laughed against her neck, sending tingles along the length of her spine. He lifted her off the cold floor, setting her on the counter so that they were lined up perfectly. His lips grazed along the length of her shoulder and stopped to taste her neck. Moving one hand from her waist, he placed it on the opposite side of her neck, pulling her to him. She smelt like strawberries.

"You smell really, really, really good." He said, kissing her neck. She chuckled; glad at her decision for going with the Strawberry edible lotion she knew he liked so much.

"If you think I smell good…you should taste me…"she daringly whispered, spreading her thighs for him. She moved one of his hands to her thigh. A dangerous look in his eyes appeared as he removed his lips from her neck and crushed his lips to hers, gently massaging her creamy thighs with his rough hands. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like forever. Gently stopping the passionate kiss, Don's fingertips trailed up and around the backs of her thighs down to her knees. Ava drew in a sharp breath as he lowered his lips to her knee, sending a burning feeling throughout her body. His soft lips moved slowly up to her thigh, his lips nibbling on the inside so close to where she wanted him the most.

She gasped loudly and arched her back at his teeth suddenly making their appearance. One of her hands flew to his hair as another went to the cabinets to brace herself. Turned on by her noises, he pulled the bottom part of the robe away to reveal what he'd wanted most. Teasing her, he licked the outside of her folds. She begged him for more as he sucked her lips before finally finding her clit. He added his fingers to the mix, stroking her insides with a consistent pace. She arched her back into him as he stroked her clit with moist tongue.

"Oh god…." she cried out, tightening her grip on the cabinets behind her. Her hand pushed him harder into her and he chuckled. The vibrations sent her over the edged as she climaxed, gripping his hair painfully before resting her back against the wooden compartments. Her eyes were shut tight as she felt him move back up from the floor, her hand dropped from his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips but kept the close contact with her as she opened her eyes. He grinned at her as his eyes searched her face.

"You were right…you do taste pretty good…" he said darkly. Taking the finger he used on her, he trailed it along her bottom lip and stopped as she took it in her mouth, her teeth gently grazing his rough finger. He grew harder as she licked his finger bottom to top. Quickly pulling his hand away, he pulled her back into his possessive clutches, kissing her fiercely.

Her hands pulled his jacket off and onto the floor, with his tie and dress shirt quickly following. Her hands made it to his belt but he grabbed her wrists as she was about to slide it out from his waist. A curious look of surprise filled her face since things were just getting heated.

"I'm not done tasting you…" he said, dipping his finger in the chocolate that sat in the dish next to them. A shy smile came to her lips as his finger trailed from her neck down to her breast.

His lips tasted the sweet chocolate on her neck as he lapped up every inch of the savory treat all the way down to her luscious breast. His teeth teased her breast as she gripped his shoulder, nails painfully leaving their mark. He ignored it and continued his assault.

A cell phone ring ruined the moment as they both let out a frustrated groan of disapproval. Flack rested his head on her chest momentarily before placing a delicate kiss on her disappointed lips. He turned to pick up the cell phone off the counter behind him. Hurt by his actions, Ava closed the robe, pulling her arms around herself, and slid off the counter.

_Always second to work…_This was something that was suddenly bothering her for the past few weeks. He would always put her on the back burner for work.

Flack noticed her move away from him and reached for her wrist pulling her in between him and the counter. She stared at his chest sadly with her arms still around herself, and he watched her expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay. Bye." Closing the cell phone and tossing it on the counter behind her, he knew something was up just by her reaction to the call. He rested his hands on her tense waist. His eyes finally were able to meet hers still unable to read her expression.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" he asked, slightly surprised by her reaction. She reached behind her for the cell phone and held it up to him.

"Ava…" he tried to start to explain that if it was work he couldn't help it.

"I know…It's just…I'm just tired of feeling like the mistress…" she said sorrowfully, setting down the cell phone, and moved away from him towards the bedroom.

Flack stood alone in the kitchen, disappointed with himself. Nodding in admission to his actions, he picked up the cell phone and turned it off before heading to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I realize my initial intentions was only for smut lol but I had to add a little something…let me know what you think!


	5. Stick in the Road

**Disclaimer: CBS owns all…Except Ava**

**A/N: No smut just plot…we'll see :-) Don't forget to review….More smut or more plot?...or just smut? lol I know what you're thinking you sicko lol Just kidding…but not really! lol**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don paused at the wooden bedroom door, hearing a slight rustling coming from inside. He quietly opened the door and was surprised to find a fully clothed Ava with her back to him as she slowly put her button up long sleeve shirt over her tank top. Still stung from the phone call, she kept her back to him even though she could sense him in the room. _ I did that little show just for him and he can't even ignore one phone call for me. What the hell am I doing? What are WE doing?_

"Ava…." he started. She turned around to face him, the blue glow of the moon filling the dim room.

"Don…how do you feel about me?" she asked seriously as she put her jacket on. Don breathed in, breaking eye contact at the question.

"Why would you ask a question like that? You know how I feel." he said, procrastinating telling her his feelings, which was a skill he was a bit lax in.

"Just answer me…" Don's eyes maintained fixed on the window, away from her gaze.

"You know I care about you." he said plainly.

"Obviously not enough." Don looked at her, curious as to why she would say such a thing.

"Two weeks ago, Mark called you right after we made love. He asked you what you who you were with and you said 'no one'."

"I wasn't ready for anyone to find out about us…" he responded.

"Two days after that. Danny called while we were on our date and asked what you were doing. You said 'nothing important'."

"I didn't think you heard that…"he said under his breath. Ava felt a jab at her heart.

"I'm done being nothing more to you than a fuck buddy. I need more than that…" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Ava. You know you mean more to me than that." he interrupted but was cut off.

"Then tell me how you feel!" she said almost angrily. "Because I sure as hell know I need someone who'll say that I'm a hell of a lot more than just a 'nobody' to them!" Silence filled the room as Ava got more impatient.

"Fine, Donnie. I'll tell you how I feel since you're obviously not in the mood for sharing…I feel like a used shoe that you suddenly only wear when you want to. It hurt like hell to spend one of the most amazing nights with you, showing you how much I cared about you, only to be faced with the reality that I wasn't the girl that you wanted everyone to know you cared about. I got over my little fear of dancing…for you, and yet you find a phone call more important than me." She took a breath to catch herself.

"Donnie…I need to hear that I'm more to you than just another girl…"

Don stood silently, not knowing what to say. Everything she said had mostly been true. He knew he cared about her but was scared to let her know that. The women that he'd been with before Ava had only been interested in one thing and only one thing. Now he had Ava who wanted more than just a night with him, and he was scared. He was scared to get too close.

He stood silently across from her, seeing her with tears slowly streaming from her deep brown eyes. He wanted to tell her how he felt. How much he loved holding her. How much he loved waking up to her. But no words came.

Ava closed her eyes, heart wrenching with pain. One step following the other, she breezed past him until he hear the click of the apartment door. She was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry…this is far from the end! Review!!! Purdy pweeeze!!!!**


	6. Chasing Pavement

**Disclaimer: CBS owns all…except Ava…**

**A/N: More plot. Sorry that it's been a while lol Don't forget to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If i tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And thats exactly what i need to do,  
If i'm in love with you,

Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

_~~Chasing Pavement, Adele~~_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been her best friend before they had become lovers which made it even harder. She was the one he went to when her life felt like it was in shambles. She knew she could rely on him for support and an honest opinion.

He felt the same way for her…and it scared the hell out of him how much he relied on her. He knew how he felt about her...she was loyal, honest, nurturing, and the most sensitive, attentive lover he'd ever had. He just was too scared to tell her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rushed from the dimly lit main entrance of his apartment building, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her oversized purse off her shoulder and searched for her keys as she made her way to her Mini Cooper. Finding the key, she struggled from anger to fit it into its place on the door.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You fell in love with someone that never was going to love you back._

Those thoughts tore at her heart. The idea of losing a best friend and lover let its fury out as she slammed the door of her car and sobbed. After a few minutes, she dried her puffy eyes and started her car.

The streets were somewhat bare except for a few cars and taxi's, as most of NY's population was fast asleep in their comfortable beds. The thought of not spending the night with him made matters worse.

No one would've guessed that the rough Homicide detective would come home to bed and pull her small body to his, her warm body snuggling close against his bare chest in a comfortable embrace.

She silently cursed herself for thinking about it as she kept her slow pace on the streets. The red light in front of her flashed to a bright green that illuminated in the surrounding area.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to react to the large SUV that was barreling towards her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dreaming like she was in a movie.

Standing in a waiting room that she immediately recognized, she could do nothing but watch as she saw Don and her walk into the entrance. _The Humane Society._

A few days ago, she had begged Don to come along with her because she wanted to buy a puppy. She smiled as she watched him try to tickle her 'nonexistant' love handle with him only gaining a swat on the chest from her. The attendant behind the desk showed them to the back play area where they kept the adoptee's.

She followed them and stopped as they spotted an adorable litter of five week old German Shepard pups.

"Aw! They're so cute!" she said with glee. Don admired her childlike reaction with a loving expression shown on his usually serious face.

Crouching down next to her, he watched as the energetic pups eagerly made their way to their mysterious visitors, licking their fingers lovingly though the short fence.

"Donnie, look at that one! It's got a heart on its ear! That's so cute!" she said excitedly. Sure enough, the pup had a brown heart surrounded by black fur imbedded in the hair on his ear.

The attendant picked up the pup and handed it to her with the puppy responding eagerly by licking and gently gnawing on her fingers. The attendant excused herself to help another customer.

Ava set the pup down on the floor and played as Don crouched down nearby. The puppy rolled away towards him and responded from all the excitement by tinkling on Don's shoe.

"Hey hey hey!" he said unpleasantly and jumped back. Ava fell back laughing with tears falling on her cheeks.

"I think I've found my dog…" she said through laughter.

"Ava, you cannot be serious…" he said defensively, as she picked up the dog. She scratched behind the pups ears as he responded with a cute little groan of happiness. "A'right, I'll give you the option…me or the dog…" he said jokingly.

"How's there any difference, Donnie?", she giggled. "I mean, they like to snuggle and all they care about is food."

"Haha. Well, unlike a dog I scratch my balls not lick them." he said sarcastically. She burst out laughing in his blunt comment. As the laughter subsided, the puppy nestled comfortably in her arms as the attendant came back.

"He'll have to stay with the litter for at least a week longer before we can start the adoption process."

They thanked the attendant as she hesitantly gave the pup back.

Ava watched as they left before she fell back into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't finish to the point that I wanted to! I ran out of time but I'll post soon! Promise! So review and let me know Please!**


	7. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: CBS owns 'em…except Ava…:P She's mine! Muahahahaha!!! lol ;)

* * *

Author's note: I haven't had much time to continue writing so I apologize for not updating sooner. Enjoy!..

* * *

Her memories flashed before her. Don's smiling at her from across the bullpen. His hand caressing her face. His lips trailing down her body. These memories were now just as painful as what she was feeling right now. She could hear muffled ambient noises surrounding her from all sides. The car was flipped. She could hear distant sirens and people yelling. The smell of gasoline and smoke was distinctive as she could feel people move closer to her. She feared opening her eyes for she was scared to face her own mortality. She wiggled her body cautiously as painful jolts shot down her leg. Obviously broken below the knee. She wiggled her fingers and her toes. _Yup, they work._ She could feel blood oozing down her face from a head wound. _Miss…Miss?! _ Her hearing cleared as a rookie cop tried to get her attention. _Miss?!_ Taking in a breath, she hesitantly opened her eyes, fearing what she'd see. She felt a hand reach for hers and someone talking to her. The hand let go and she felt a barrier open from her small confined space as the fire department ripped her car door off. She felt hands carefully maneuvering her onto a gurney, though as much as they tried to be gentle she still felt much pain. Loading her into the ambulance, she could hear someone distinctly say, "Call Messer and Flack". _No, please don't!_ She passed into darkness before she could utter a whisper.

* * *

Danny had called Flack almost immediately after he got the call. Don and Danny raced to the hospital in time to meet the ambulance at the ER. They jumped from the car as the paramedic opened the doors to the back of the ambulance. Her usual porcelain skin was now painted crimson with blood from her head wound. She had small cuts from glass shards on the upper half of her body. The paramedics had braced her entire body with stabilizers to prevent further injury. They lifted her down from the ambulance as Danny tried to bring her back from unconsciousness. They followed the paramedics until they were stopped by a petite nurse telling them to wait in the lobby.

* * *

About two grueling hours went by before the doctor came to the lobby.

"Messer?" the experienced MD announced. Danny, Flack, and several others stood up and made their way to the doctor. "Family?" he asked Danny.

"Just me, I'm her brother." The doctor nodded and waved for him to follow. Don took a step forward to follow but was stopped in his tracks. "Family only." Helpless, he watched Danny disappear from sight. Family only.

Those words echoed in his head. He felt the wind being sucked from him and his mind raced to what the doctor could be saying right now. He darted towards the empty staircase where he let his breath out and took in as much air as he could. Hyperventilating, he let the tears fall as he sat on a stair next to the metal railing clinging to hit with one hand for balance and wiping his tears with the other. His memory flashed. _"Donnie…I need to hear that I'm more to you than just another girl…" I stood there. I just fucking stood there._ She was so much more to him than just another girl. He needed to make sure she knew that.

* * *

Don had wiped his eyes and make his way from the bathroom to meet Danny in the hallway. Don was about to ask how she was when Danny raised his hands to stop him.

"She's going to be fine. Doc says that she has a nasty concussion, broken leg, couple of bruised ribs, and some cuts here and there. She's awake and alert. Doc said she could be out of here in a few hours." Don exhaled and Danny noted the redness of Don's eyes and his struggle to keep himself composed. He put his hand on Don's shoulder. "…and here I thought I was gonna be the one to lose it…" he joked. "You okay?" Don nodded, shrugging it off slightly, not wanting the attention on him. "You can go in if you want to see her…Room 211"

"Thanks." He said and stepped away in the direction of her room. At her door, he froze. Not knowing what he was going to say or do. All he knew was that he loved her. And that's all he needed.

* * *

She felt him the second he was outside her door. He entered her room quietly, meeting his eyes to hers. He could tell that she was struggling internally, not sure if she should keep her distance because of their fight or hold onto him and never let go. Both stayed quiet until he made his way to her bedside, his hand gently reached hers to caress it tenderly. Tears fell slowly down his cheeks, out of guilt for not protecting her from this. She knew immediately how he felt. Not just about guilt but also for how he felt about her. And his fear of admitting he loved her.

"I'm sorry." he said as his voice quivered. His tears were enough to let her drop the guard that she was keeping up and she let her own tears fall as well. "Donnie…" she whispered tearfully. He leaned down to gently take her lips to his. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault…." she interrupted him.

"If I hadn't let you walk out that d…"

"Don, stop…please." She pulled him back to her, softly kissing his lips. His tear fell quicker.

"I love you. I love you so much. ", he breathed out.

* * *

Please write me some feedback. I'm hesitant to continue this one and I need to know if it's worth it…Much love!


End file.
